


quick

by coredrive



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fellatio, Female Reader, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coredrive/pseuds/coredrive
Summary: after an intense moment in town, you and arthur hurry to a local hotel room. you secretly have one mission in mind: to see how quickly you can make him come.





	quick

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot was written on my tumblr (highhonoroutlaw) to satisfy the two prompts: "you taste so damn good." and "i want to find out how quickly you can come." it was the first thing i have written for a few years, so bare that in mind! i hope you like it.

You couldn’t seem push your paper bill in the hotel receptionist’s direction quick enough. You weren’t even sure if it was enough, but you could only assume since you were able to tug on Arthur’s linen shirt and lead him up the stairs without any arguments. You led him down the hallway, the wooden floorboards creaking underneath both of your hurried footsteps. You use your free hand to twist the worn brass door handle and push it open with your shoulder. Done in one swift movement, you turn to face Arthur as you step into the room and spin him around. With his back now facing the open room, your eyes have a chance wander over this handsome, yet rugged cowboy in front of you. If anybody really knew what he was like, he’d never be able to live with the embarrassment. Your hands reach out to his chest and your palms rest flattened against the bright blue fabric. It was only for a few seconds, but you swear you could feel his heart beat quicken. With one swift movement, Arthur is backing up towards the bed with your direction. Your hands push on his chest with force, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

 

“ _Whoa there_. Eager?” he says with a slight grin on his lips.

 

You give him a quick shrug in response, a grin also on your face, then bring yourself down to your knees at the bottom of the bed. You climb up to his midsection, your eyes never leaving his gaze. He’s breathing hard, his chest rising and falling. His brain is working at trying to figure out what you have planned for him, albeit behind a fog of arousal.

 

“Maybe.” You say as your fingers work at undoing his belt, a smirk replacing the grin in your expression.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He says as he throws his head back against one of the soft pillows behind him, finally breaking your eye contact.

 

You use this opportunity to quicken your fingers, untucking his cock from behind the too tight fabric of his clothing. It’s much to Arthur’s relief. He begins to let out a long sigh, but his long exhale is cut short by a quick inhale as you wrap your lips around the warm head of his cock.

 

His head snaps back up to look at you, eyes full of surprise. “You hurryin’ for somethin’?” He’s still got a grin on his face. One that makes your chest tighten with happiness in any situation.

 

You remove your mouth from his sensitive head to speak, your smirk returning. “I want to find out how quickly you can come.”

 

He groans in response, throwing his head back against the pillows again, and you get back to your mission. You use the flat of your tongue to drag a teasing line on the underside of his shaft, leading all the way to the tip. Transitioning into gliding it your mouth again. Your tongue traces circles on the head of his cock, licking up the precum leaking from the tiny slit.

 

“ _Mmm_ , you’re doin’ a good job.” he pipes up, his voice gravely with pleasure.

 

You take this as motivation to take him deeper into your mouth, your tongue still working patterns against him. You trace the thick vein on the underneath of his shaft with the tip of your tongue as you slowly work more of him into your mouth, your head bobbing slowly. One of your hands works in a twisting motion at the base while your other reaches up and slides underneath his shirt. The soft hairs on his stomach brush against your hand. Your fingertips dig ever so lightly into his skin, leaving a small mark with each nail.

 

Teasing him is one of your favorite things and your own arousal is evidence of that. You can feel yourself throb in your cloth undergarments. They’re beginning to grow wet with your own excitement. You squeeze your legs together and start to bob your head up and down briskly. Your fist continues to twist and pull gently on the parts of his shaft your mouth can’t reach. You can feel his stomach muscles starting to spasm ever so slightly under your palm. You know he’s getting close.

 

“I’m… _mmph_..” he manages to get out from slightly parted lips. His eyes are closed tightly.

 

You give him a slight nod with his cock still in your mouth. You move your hand from the base to massage his balls gently then move your lips down further, taking him to your limit. The head of his cock hits the back of your throat and he takes in a sharp breath of air. His stomach tightens once again, this time simultaneously with the spasming of his cock. You can feel it throb into your mouth before you feel the hot liquid shoot into the back of your throat. You slowly move your head back as he continues his release in your mouth. The warm liquid coats your tongue. He lets out a long sigh of air and you pop your mouth off of him.

 

You swallow quickly then speak up, “You taste so damn good.” You use your arms to push yourself up and then crawl towards him. You flop your body down next to him and rest your hand on his still clothed chest. A giggle escapes your lips, then another. Soon you’re erupting with laughter. Arthur looks over at you with a strange look.

 

“Somethin’ funny?”

 

You shake your head quickly then take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down before speaking. “It’s just… that was fast.”

 

Arthur rolls his eyes at you while pushing himself back into his pants. “C’mon, does it matter?” He turns over to face you and drapes an arm over your waist, the same smile from earlier returning to his lips. “What am I gonna do with you?”

 

You give him another shrug, just like earlier. “Hmm, I don’t know. What _will_ you do with me?” A slight smirk perks up on your lips. Arthur quickly pulls you into a kiss while grabbing your hip with his calloused hand and pulls you back on top of him.


End file.
